Katakan Cintamu
by Aqua Scarlett
Summary: "Akhirnya kau menyerah dan mengakui perasaanmu yah? Kalau begitu, dengan senang hati akan kuterima cintamu, Ritsu," dengan masih mendekap Ritsu dari belakang, tangan kanan Takano memegang dagu Ritsu dan menarik wajah Ritsu agak menoleh ke belakang


Title : Katakan Cintamu

Author : A cat and the moon

Fandom : Sekaiichi Hatsukoi

Characters : Ritsu, Takano, dan beberapa karakter improvisasi

Disclaimer : Sekaiichi Hatsukoi belongs to Nakamura Shungiku, K*T*K*N CINT*

Summary : "Akhirnya kau menyerah dan mengakui perasaanmu yah? Kalau begitu, dengan senang hati akan kuterima cintamu, Ritsu," dengan masih mendekap Ritsu dari belakang, tangan kanan Takano memegang dagu Ritsu dan menarik wajah Ritsu agak menoleh ke belakang.

Genre : Romance

**KATAKAN CINTAMU**

Suara ketukan dari pintu depan membangunkan Ritsu dari tidur singkatnya. Kertas-kertas name masih bertebaran di sekitarnya. Kantung mata tebal tercetak jelas di bawah matanya.

"Siapa sih, bertamu pagi-pagi buta begini," Ritsu bangun dan mengucek matanya.(Jam weker: Uda jam 11, bego! Saya merasa tak berguna *pundung)

Pintu dibuka dan sekumpulan orang berbondong-bondong masuk.

"Selamat siang! Kami dari acara K*T*K*N CINT*. Gue Mayo, pengganti dari MC biasanya yang sekarang berhalangan hadir. Tapi yah, sebenarnya gue lah yang berhak jadi MC di sini. Secara gitu ya, gue itu lebih cantik, lebih bohai, lebih segalanya deh. Ga tau tu produser mikir apa. Huh. Tapi eh, kok jadi curhat gini yah? Ihihihi. Nggak apa apa deh. Sekalian. Bla bla bla," gadis genit itu terus berbicara tanpa henti. Staffnya hanya bisa sweatdrops speechless.

"Baiklah, cukup basa-basinya. Tim, bergerak!" 1 komando dari gadis berkucir 2 itu, dan seluruh staff bergegas mengerjakan tugasnya masing-masing. Ritsu yang masih setengah tidur tak mengerti bahwa yang dialaminya sekarang bukan mimpi.

Singkat cerita, Ritsu sudah berada di depan pintu apartemen kamar sebelah, lengkap dengan kostum kucing berbulu hitam dan putih yang lembut, persis seperti Salad-chan. Di sekelilingnya, para crew acara bersiap mendokumentasikan apa yang akan terjadi. Mayo berdiri di samping Ritsu, dan menekan belnya dengan penuh semangat.

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

Masih dengan semangat '45, Mayo mengulangi menekan bel nya kembali.

5 menit

10 menit

15 menit

Mayo yang mulai kehilangan kesabaran menekan bel secara membabi buta dan menggedor pintu seperti siap berperang. Ritsu yang memang masih mengantuk malah kembali tidur dengan posisi berdiri dan kepala bersandar pada tembok, melanjutkan mimpi indahnya. Sebenarnya Ritsu mendengar semuanya dengan jelas. Tapi dia tak punya tenaga tersisa bahkan hanya untuk mengatakan 'tidak'.

"Kamar itu kosong. Kalian menunggunya semalaman juga tak akan ada yang keluar dari sana," terdengar suara dari sebelah kamar Ritsu arah sebaliknya. Semuanya serempak berbalik, dan mendapati sesosok makhluk indah tengah bersandar ke dinding.

"Ano-san, kami dari acara K*T*K*N CINT*, yang akan membantu klien kami menyatakan cintanya pada pemilik kamar ini, Masamune Takano. Apa anda tau kapan kira-kira dia akan kembali?" Mayo berjalan mendekati lelaki itu.

"Bicara apa kalian? Aku lah Masamune Takano itu. Kamarku berada di arah sebaliknya dari kamar Ritsu," jelas Takano sambil tersenyum a la host. Mayo dan staffnya nosebleeding berjamaah akibat feromon berlebihan yang dengan sengaja ditebarkan oleh Takano.

Takano melangkah pelan mendekati Ritsu yang masih tertidur sambil berdiri, dan memeluknya dari belakang dengan lembut. Ritsu yang merasa agak gerah berusaha melepaskan diri dan mulai sedikit membuka matanya. Mayo dan staffnya telah bangkit kembali dengan tisu menyumbat hidung. Mereka tetap mengambil gambar dengan wajah merah padam melihat pemandangan itu.

"Akhirnya kau menyerah dan mengakui perasaanmu yah? Kalau begitu, dengan senang hati akan kuterima cintamu, Ritsu," dengan masih mendekap Ritsu dari belakang, tangan kanan Takano memegang dagu Ritsu dan menarik wajah Ritsu agak menoleh ke belakang. Satu ciuman panjang diberikan Takano pada Ritsu, yang pada saat bersamaan kesadarannya telah kembali seutuhnya. Mayo dan staffnya hanya terpatung dengan darah segar keluar dari hidung mereka membanjiri lorong apartemen.

Mata Ritsu membelalak kaget. Tubuhnya meronta melepaskan diri dari dekapan Takano. Takano melepaskannya. Wajah Ritsu memerah antara malu dan marah. Asap putih keluar dari telinga dan hidungnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Takano-san! Apanya yang 'akan kuterima cintamu'? Kau kan yang memanggil mereka atas kemauanmu sendiri? Kenapa mengatasnamakan aku? Berpikirlah sedikit! Bla Bla Bla," Ritsu memarahi Takano panjang lebar.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku akan membuatmu mengatakan 'cinta' padaku. Kau terlalu lama membuang waktumu, jadi kuputuskan untuk membantumu 'sedikit'," jawab Takano datar tak peduli. Wajahnya seperti anak kecil yang sedang dimarahi ibunya karena memecahkan vas bunga tapi malah tak peduli dan tak mendengarkan.

Takano masih terus menatap Ritsu yang tengah membungkuk dan berkali-kali meninta maaf pada Mayo dan staff. Ritsu bukannya tak menyadari itu, tapi dia hanya berpura-pura tak mengetahuinya.

Mayo kecewa karena pekerjaan pertamanya malah berakhir seperti ini. Tapi dia juga tak bisa melakukan apapun. Mayo dan staff tengah membereskan barang-barang dan bersiap pulang ketika Takano juga melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar partemennya. Ada raut sedih dan kecewa di sana. Dan Ritsu melihat itu. Hatinya sakit, entah kenapa, saat melihat wajah Takano yang terluka.

Suara pintu yang ditutup dari kamar Takano membangunkan Ritsu dari lamunannya. Sebuah ide melintas di pikirannya. Dipanggilnya Mayo kembali dan dijelaskannya sesutu sambil berbisik. Sebagai jawaban, Mayo tersenyum dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

0oooOo0oOooo0

Beberapa hari kemudian...

Takano meletakkan tas kerjanya dan menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa empuk di ruang santainya. Tubuhnya lelah sekali setelah seharian bekerja. Sebenarnya di tasnya masih ada beberapa pekerjaan yang masih harus diselesaikannya. Tapi tubuhnya terlalu lelah untuk itu. Bahkan lampu pun tak dia hidupkan saking lelahnya.

Tangannya terjulur menggapai remote TV. Dinyalakannya TV berlayar datar dan lebar di depannya. Sebentar lagi acara _reality__show_ favoritnya akan segera dimulai. Dan Takano belum pernah ketinggalan 1 episode pun sejak dia mulai bekerja di bagian shoujo-manga. Dia beranggapan bahwa acara seperti ini akan meningkatkan performa dalam pekerjaannya yang berkutat pada Shoujo Manga. Di set nya video recorder, berjaga-jaga kalau nanti dia ketiduran.

(sfx: _opening__song_)

_Yak, kita berjumpa lagi di acara K*T*K*N CINT*! Minggu ini kami akan ajak anda melihat 3 pejuang cinta yang akan berusaha mengungkapkan perasaannya pada orang terkasih. Tapi sebelum itu, kami telah menerima satu special request dari salah satu fans acara ini. Let's check it out!_

Tayangan berganti dari studio menjadi setting sebuah kamar. Kamera men-zoom lemari buku yang terisi penuh dan memperlihatkan berbagai buku yang disimpan rapih di sana.

Kamera beralih dari lemari menuju ke seorang pemuda. Terdengar juga suara gadis yang tak asing bagi Takano.

"Selamat siang, eh, siapa namamu?"

"Panggil saja aku Ritsu,"

"_Jadi Ritsu, apa ini?"_

"_Ini... Suatu pesan untuk seseorang,"_

"_Apa maksudmu? Apa buku-buku itu pemberian seseorang? Dan kau ingin memperlihatkan bahwa kau menjaga buku-buku itu dengan baik, sebagai tanda bahwa kau masih menjaga cinta kalian dengan baik?"_

"_Ahahaha, ini bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja, ada pesan yang tersembunyi di balik buku-buku ini,"_

"_Eh, baiklah. Mungkin sebaiknya memang kalian berdua saja yang perlu mengerti bahasa ini. Kuharap dia mengerti maksudmu,"_

"_Aku tak keberatan kalau dia tak mengerti. Setidaknya aku telah menyampaikannya,"_

"_Jangan pesimis begitu. Bersemangatlah!"_

"_Ahahaha, terima kasih Mayo-chan,"_

Takano tak lagi mendengarkan apa yang presenter itu selanjutnya katakan. Tangannya sibuk mencari tombol rewind di remote Tvnya. Diputar ulangnya video yang barusan direkamnya, dan diamati pelan-pelan. Putar ulang lagi, berhenti ditengah-tengah. Begitu terus hingga sekitar lima kali.

Kemudian dia tersenyum, puas.

"Itu bukan 'mungkin', Ritsu. Seharusnya itu 'pasti'," kata Takano masih dengan senyum bangga yang terkembang di wajahnya. Dalam otaknya saat ini hanya ada berbagai macam rencana untuk 'menyerang' Ritsu besok.

**-End-**

Author's note::

Huah! Lelah rasanya, ga bisa nulis itu. Ide itu berhenti mengalir begitu saja. Ckckck

Tapi akhirnya berhasil kuselesaikan juga fanfict ini. Comedy yg ga jelas sekali… *Nangis darah

Fanfict SH pertama yang kubuat. Semoga ga terlalu OOC^^

Cuma sekedar pemenuhan ide gila saja

Buat yang penasaran sama judul buku-bukunya, ada dibawah sini::

MEAT AND VEGETABLE, SHOUJO MANGA

U CHOOSE SERIES, SEME OR UKE?

NAKULA SADEWA, THE TWIN SERIES

GURU KENC*NG BERDIRI, 2-3 PULAU TERLAMPAUI

KUMPULAN DONGENG SHO-AI SEBELUM TIDUR VOLUME 1

INI BUKAN IBU BUDI, TEENLIT

NO MORE LEFT, SHO-AI MANGA

AKU PASTI BISA, 99 CARA CEPAT MENJADI FUDANSHI

KUMPULAN DONGENG SHO-AI SEBELUM TIDUR VOLUME 2

UNTUKMU, HANYA UNTUKMU, KUMPULAN PUISI

MANGA EDITING FOR DUMMIES

EXTREME HEARTBEAT, SHO-AI MANGA

MONTHS WITHOUT YOU, SHOUJO MANGA

ANOMAN SI KETHEK PUTIH, JAVANESE MYTHS

NENEK DAN KOTAK MUSIKNYA, SHOUJO MANGA

GREAT MEAL, SHO-AI MANGA

MENYUSURI JALANAN YOGYAKARTA BERHATI "NYAM-NYAM"

EMANSIPASI PRIA DALAM MENENTUKAN JODOH

NYAN SERIES, 9 FUNNY FACTS ABOUT CAT

YEN NING TAWANG ANA LINTANG, KUMPULAN LAGU BERBAHASA JAWA

ULTERIOR MOTIVE(S), SHO-AI MANGA

KUMPULAN DONGENG SHO-AI SEBELUM TIDUR VOLUME 3

AN APPLE PIE OF MINE, SHOUJO MANGA

I BET YOU CAN SERIES, HOW TO UNDERSTANDS GIRL'S FEELING

MY BROTHER'S BEST FRIEND, SHO-AI MANGA

UNDANGAN PERNIKAHAN, SHO-AI MANGA

TO MY BELOVED ONE, SHOUJO MANGA

A DAY WITH A CAT, SHOUJO MANGA

KUMPULAN DONGENG SHO-AI SEBELUM TIDUR VOLUME 4

AN ANDROID AND ME, SHOUJO MANGA

NYAN SERIES, HOW MUCH YOU LOVE YOUR CAT?

ON THE WAY HOME, SHOUJO MANGA

SHOUJO MANGA FOR DUMMIES

A PAW AND A HAND, SHO-AI MANGA

NYAN SERIES, GREAT FOOD FOR GREAT CAT

Ada yang bisa menangkap pesan Ritsu di sana? Itu aku tulis sembarangan sih ya. Ga tau ada bukunya beneran apa nggak. Ahahaha^^

Matur Arigatou very much buat yang sedikit banyak membantuku menemukan judul2 aneh bin ajaib yang Insyaallah ga ada tandingannya ini :D

Happy Reading XDD

R&R please,,,


End file.
